Our Phone Thing
by gremlin2318
Summary: A series of Kensi and Deek's phone conversations while she is on assignment in Afghanistan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Phone Calls: Chapter 1 Christmas is Here, But You're so Far_

**_Summary: _ **A collection of phone calls between Kensi and Deeks while she is on assignment.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review.

* * *

**Christmas is Here, But You're so Far**

"That's good cuz I hear good things about the discotec in Hindu Kush," Deeks jokes loving the sound of her laugh. Even though she said she was good, he can tell in the short time he has been talking to her that she is down.

"How did you find out where I am?" Kensi asks. "Let me guess, nagging Hetty," she jumps in before Deeks can answer.

"Nell and Eric too, but mostly me," he admits emphasizing the me part in a goofy voice.

"Have you been drinking?" Kensi asks noticing he's even a little goofier than usual.

"Nell made a nice and strong batch of eggnog. You would love it actually." One of the many things he loves about Kensi is that she can down a shot of hard liquor without making a face.

"I would," she agrees. "I tried to get Granger to send me to LA for the holidays."

"That would have been nice," Deeks concurs.

"Just so you know I didn't want to leave. I wasn't running away from our thing," she needs Deeks to know this.

"I'm not worried. You'll be back," he responds confidently. The similarity of his wording just now to the words he used to say goodbye when he left for the first time to go undercover brings her comfort. "Now about Granger being there, am I supposed to know this or have you been drinking?" he teases.

"Oops, I guess I am used to telling you things. I am not here and Granger is not here."

"Nope, you are not there because you are home with Monty and me in front of the fire enjoying pot roast and a Home Alone movie marathon. At least in my mind you will be."

"I am going to go before I get sad again or creeped out that you and Monty are sitting home alone having imaginary conversations with me," she jabs.

"I guess you better stay on the phone so I can have a real conversation and keep my sanity," Deeks persuades.

"He's definitely not sane," Sam shouts so Kensi can hear as the gang brings their party back into the work space.

"Come home and save us from this weirdo," Callen requests.

"We miss you Kensi," Nell adds.

Eric and the others add in a chorus of "We miss you and Merry Christmas," then proceed to start singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas before Deeks shoos them all away again.

"Ok, now I am REALLY missing you guys," Kensi says laughing at the eggnog induced hilarity that must be happening around Deeks. "I wish I knew why Hetty chose just me, or exactly what I am supposed to be doing here," she confides not needing much persuading to stay on the phone as the noise around Deeks dies down again.

"I thought maybe it was because of us that she sent you, but I offered to leave and that didn't make a difference. Now she gave us this connection. I don't think it's because of us. I think she just believes your ninja mutant assassin skills are best for this assignment."

"That's my assessment too. You really offered to leave?" Kensi asks.

"Yeah, I thought it was worth a shot to bring you back. I am going crazy not being there to watch your back."

"I am as safe as I can be over here," she tries to assure him. Thank goodness she can't tell him about the guy that she replaced. "I am being extra vigilant 24/7."

"I trust you and your skills. It just sucks," Deeks laments.

"Agreed… Think Hetty would mind if I call you again tomorrow?" Kensi wonders.

"How can she object on Christmas?" Deeks reasons.

"After that it will probably have to be every couple days or once a week," she reasons.

"You think it will be that long?" Deeks asks not able to hide the disappointment in his voice that Kensi believes this mission is going to take weeks.

"I do. We can still do this right?" she questions their ability to get through this separation as they are just starting their relationship. Things were so different for her and her fiancé Jack when he came back from a war zone. Kensi wonders if she will have changed by the time she gets back because of the things she does and sees on this mission.

"Yes, I mean the only thing we can literally do is talk about it," he jests. "Do you need me to do anything for you while you are there?"

"Would you let my mom know I am okay after we talk? And, would you also check in on Grandma Blye?" Kensi requests.

"I will call your mom tomorrow and Granny Blye and I will rock the senior buffet at the casino sometime this week," Deeks promises.

"You are the best. I wish I was there." Kensi is getting anxious knowing they have to hang up soon.

"You will be. Monty and I will make a plate for you with pot roast and potatoes and cookies. Kind of like leaving a plate out for Santa. The cat pillow can have your spot on the couch."

Deeks is treated to one more giggle.

"I'll meet you in dreamland in front of the fireplace," she says sweetly wishing she could really be on the couch sleeping in front of the fire with him.

"I'll be there." He almost adds baby girl, but chickens out at the last second. Sometimes the line between what his aliases say and what he says get blurred and he's not sure yet if Deeks would call Kensi baby girl. He might get a punch in the arm for that nickname.

"Night Deeks"

"Night Kensalina"


	2. Chapter 2: Long Days, Lonely Nights

**Title: **Our Phone Thing

**Chapter 2: **Long Days, Lonely Nights

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or any of the characters.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Long Days, Lonely Nights**

The sudden interruption to the silence of the trailer causes Kensi to almost drop the knife she is using to put peanut butter on a slice of bread. She had been deep in thought about how quiet everyone is here, and how she is missing the incessant babbling of her partner. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes the interruption to the silence is her Satphone and that said partner might be the one on the other end of the line.

With everyone in the trailer staring at her, Kensi reaches into the pocket of her vest and pulls out the phone. She picks up her sandwich and heads toward her bunk as she presses the button on the phone to answer the call.

"Hello," she says hoping it is Deeks, but she is so lonely Hetty would be nice too.

"Happy New Year Sunshine," Deeks greets as he sinks into a lawn chair on his back patio and watches fireworks explode in the sky a few blocks away.

"Happy New Year," she replies able to muster a bit of a festive tone due to the comfort she derives from him using her favorite nickname. "Is it midnight there?" she asks knowing the answer, but asking anyway to make conversation.

"Yeah, I would have called at midnight your time, but I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping."

"I was," she tells him, but leaves out the part that a few minutes before she fell asleep she had been fantasizing about kissing him at midnight. "What are you up to tonight?"

"We caught a case yesterday. You know, always someone wanting to blow something up on New Year's Eve. We caught the bad guys this morning. Hetty let us go early after the paperwork was done, but said she wanted us on call. Her exact words were don't get wild and crazy, so Sam had us over for pizza and soda with the family. We DVRed the New York ball drop and played it at 10 o-clock so Sam and Michelle could put the kids to bed and do their thing."

"We were supposed to be doing our thing," Kensi laments pulling a blanket over her legs.

"Yeah we were," Deeks agrees wholeheartedly. "Where are you right now? We could still do our thing," he teases suggestively knowing it will get a reaction out of Kensi.

"Eww that is not even what I meant. Plus somehow Hetty would know," she says in a fake fearful whisper making them both laugh because she is right, somehow that mystery woman who is their boss would know.

"You wanted to kiss me at midnight," Deeks continues to tease.

"Maybe," she replies in a flirty voice.

"Don't worry Kens, when you get home you will get the best New Year's kiss of your life," Deeks promises sensing she needs her spirits lifted. He at least has the comforts of home and their friends. She is alone and far from home.

"Looking forward to that," she says sincerely. Their longing and loneliness is felt in the silence that follows. "Are you sleeping?" she asks turning the conversation serious. She figures last night he was working the case he mentioned earlier and now he is talking to her in the middle of the night. She worries he might slip back into a bad place if he doesn't sleep.

"Enough," he replies. "Are you?"

"Enough," she also responds. Both know they would be sleeping a lot better with the other person next to them.

Kensi looks at her watch and sighs, "I can't believe it's only 12:40. The days are so long here."

"Are you any closer to completing your mission?" Deeks asks hopefully. It's been a long 5 weeks without her.

"Yes, and no. I think I actually have two missions now," she tries to explain without really being able to explain. "I wish I could tell you."

"I wish you could too," he commiserates wishing she could release even a little of her burden on him.

"Ms. Blye," Granger voices her name as he knocks on the door. "We're about ready to leave."

"Gotta go," she says softly. "I'll call soon."

"Be safe Kens." He wants to say more, but doesn't want her to feel any kind of pressure. He promised he'd be patient.

"I will," she promises. She wants to tell him, especially because she doesn't know when or if she is going to go home. Then again maybe it is better it stays left unsaid just in case she doesn't come home.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprise

**Title: **Our Phone Thing

**Revised Chapter 3: **Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

**Author's Note: **I revised this chapter because I realized the timeline was off at the end. Deeks wouldn't have started learning French before he sent the box. That's what I get for posting while I am sick.

**Birthday Surprise**

"Deeks," the detective answers his phone in the bullpen.

"Hey Deeks, come up to Ops," Nell requests over the phone.

"Why, new case?" he asks thinking it would be weird for Nell to call him over the phone instead of Eric calling them all up.

"No, birthday surprise," Nell replies. "Just come up casually. Don't bring anyone with you."

"You know my birthday was over a week ago," he whispers into the phone wondering why this seems like a clandestine birthday surprise.

"Just get up here," an exasperated Nell instructs as she rolls her eyes at Kensi and glances around nervously. Kensi laughs wishing she could see the door to help watch for Hetty.

Sam and Callen are staring at Deeks as he hangs up the phone.

"Nell just needs me to do some liaising," Deeks explains backing out of the bullpen.

"Sure," Sam says unbelieving.

"Um hum," Callen's tone also reflects that he believes the detective isn't telling the truth.

"Do you think Nell has Kensi online?" Callen asks Sam after Deeks has made his way up the stairs.

"I think Nell has Kensi online," Sam agrees smiling.

"You get to talk to them about this when she gets back big guy," Callen informs Sam.

"Why me? You're lead agent."

"You have experience in this area."

"So do you," Sam counters.

"Successful experience," Callen clarifies.

"Ok, lay this birthday surprise on me," Deeks requests joining Nell and Eric in Ops. He stops short seeing Kensi on the big screen.

"Happy Birthday, Sorry I missed it." Kensi smiles at the open-mouthed, shocked look on her partners face.

"Hey…hey beautiful," Deeks stutters still getting over his shock at actually seeing her after over seven weeks. He would give anything to hold her again.

Kensi's already flushed cheeks become even redder.

"It's so good to actually see you," Kensi tells him.

"You too, excuse me one minute," he requests turning to Nell and Eric. "I knew you two were lying when you said you hadn't been talking to her," Deeks accuses through gritted teeth half really angry and half knowing the importance of the mission.

"Don't blame them," Kensi encourages. "They've been trying to set this up for weeks. Plus we need to stick together. We are all going to be in a lot of trouble when Hetty finds out."

"Yes, why is it that you all know you will be in trouble, yet you do these things anyways?" Hetty questions sneaking into Ops.

Eric mouths, "Good luck," to Kensi and Deeks as he takes Nells hand and they slowly back out of Ops.

"It's secure," Nell calls out as Eric pulls her out the door.

"Hetty?" Deeks pleads.

"Please Hetty," Kensi adds desperation in her voice.

"3 minutes," Hetty declares with an annoyed sigh and leaves the room.

"How does she do that?" Deeks questions when Hetty is gone.

"My fault," Kensi takes the blame, "I said she would know and she did." She covers her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt to cough as she finishes her sentence.

"You okay?" Deeks asks.

"Yes, just caught some sort of virus. That's how we were able to do this today. No one wanted my foggy head in the field."

"Well I am certainly glad for your foggy head as long as you're not feeling too bad. Plus you have a very cute red nose."

"Speaking of cute, you looked good in that suit," Kensi compliments his selfie. "I heard about the citizenship ceremony and what you guys did. You were amazing, but please no more close calls for awhile. Tell the guys too. My heart is still racing from hearing about it."

"Mine too," Deeks agrees about the heart racing part. "The best part of the case was the suit pact the guys all made to get the kid some action." Deeks goes into the whole story about the young man who aided in their case.

"Callen and Sam too," Kensi says shaking her head. "Hetty really is going to disown all of us." After a beat, Kensi adds flirtatiously, "Take me on a date in that suit and you may get some action too."

"I like the sound of that. Will you wear that little black dress from that one op?" Deeks requests not able to think of the actual op. He just remembers the dress and the way Kensi looks in it.

"Yes," Kensi agrees knowing the dress he is talking about. "One of the first things we'll do when I get home is go on a suit and little black dress date."

* * *

"You're all going on vacation when Kensi gets back," Hetty grumbles as she joins Sam and Callen in the bullpen. "First those two," she says pointing up to where Kensi and Deeks are video conferencing. "Then those two," she adds pointing in the direction where Nell and Eric ran off. "Then you two," she finishes.

"What did we do?" Callen asks innocently referring to himself and Sam.

"Oh plenty," Hetty replies. "You are all just like children. You think I make these rules to be mean. I make these rules to keep you safe. Sending selfies, wearing suits when you're not on duty, clandestine video conferences…you all are wearing on my last nerve."

"Hetty, they're in love," Sam tries to excuse Kensi and Deeks' transgressions.

"I know," she sighs both happy and worried for them. "All the more reason they need to be careful."

* * *

"What else have you been up to?" Kensi asks.

"I'm trying to learn a new language, but Sam and Callen seem to know them all," he tells her. He rattles off all the languages Sam and Callen spoke the other morning.

"They cannot speak all of those languages fluently. I am afraid to say they were messing with you. " Kensi informs him. "Pashto or Urdu would be helpful work wise. French or Italian would be my picks though."

"Romance languages," Deeks notes. "You really are a romantic aren't you Kensalina," he teases.

"According to Nate," she agrees shrugging her shoulders and smiling shyly.

"Monty and I also made a care package for you. We convinced Hetty to send it last week, so it may be another week or two before you get it. I can't find Monty's squeaky football, so you may have a slobbery surprise in there." Deeks continues to tell Kensi what he has been up to. "How have you been keeping busy?" he asks.

"Working sources for intel, other than that it's been pretty lonely and boring here. Mostly I've been listening to music on my phone and waiting for news from home. I've got to get a break in one of these cases here soon or I'm going to go stir crazy."

"Hopefully the care package will help with that. There's no chicken noodle soup, but there is that tea of Hetty's you like. I hope that makes you feel better."

"Thanks Deeks," she doesn't want to hang up, but she doesn't know what else to say. She wishes she could reach through the screen and touch him. She wants to feel the scruff of his beard or the strength of his arms under her fingers.

"I don't want to, but we better go," Deeks voices what Kensi was also thinking. "Stay safe and feel better."

"You stay safe too. I miss you." She wipes at her eye to stop the watering.

"I miss you like crazy. Bye Kens." He switches the feed off quickly, like pulling off a band-aid. Damn this is hard Deeks thinks to himself.

Kensi angrily wipes her eyes dry and heads to her bunk to pour over notes and intel to try to strategize a plan that will get her the hell out of Afghanistan and back home.

When Deeks finds Nell he kisses her on the cheek. "Best birthday present ever."

"We would have told you if there was something you needed to know," Nell assures him.

"I know," he replies trusting that Nell and Eric would have told him if Kensi was in danger.

"Hang in there man," Eric adds giving him a slap on the shoulder.

A week later Kensi gets Deeks' package. She smiles as she lifts out Oreos and peanut butter cups thinking how well he knows her. He also sent her a new music player with the latest techno, the main song from the new Disney movie Frozen, and the new Sara Bareilles song. Definitely some kick ass, get the job done music. She puts the earbuds in as she opens the rest of the package. The tea he sends is the one that calms her when she is upset. He also sends her two novels that are being made into movies. She knows he will go and see the movies with her. This part of their relationship works out perfectly because she likes to read the books before they see the movie and he likes to read them after. Even though she is feeling better, she is touched that he sent cold and flu medicine and some other drug store items he figures she might want or need. The last item is her favorite. There is a note in English and what she thinks might be Danish. She can't read Danish, but she is pretty sure the Danish doesn't make sense at all and that makes her laugh. She loves that he can make her laugh even when they are thousands of miles apart. She is almost sad that Monty's toy is not in the care package. She does have an idea where it might be though. She'll have to remember to tell Deeks the next time she talks to him.


	4. Scared and Alone

**Title: **Our Phone Thing

**Chapter 4: **Scared and Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS LA or any of the characters.

Thanks for reading and please feel free to review.

* * *

**Scared and Alone**

Deeks wishes he hadn't overheard two agents talking about an attack in Afghanistan earlier that afternoon. Then, he wouldn't have been flipping through the news stations all night listening to the broadcasters repeat the same details about the attack that killed many people including Americans. Each time he heard the report he hoped for more inform and dreaded it at the same time. As he drives back to NCIS headquarters he keeps telling himself that he would know by now if Kensi had been involved. Still, the fact that he hasn't heard from her in three weeks is wreaking havoc on him. He's been so scared for her safety he hasn't been able to sleep well in days.

Even though it is the middle of the night, Deeks heads straight to the gym at NCIS. On the treadmill he tries to race away thoughts of Kensi lying hurt or dead in a Kabul market. He kicks and punches with all his might at imaginary bad guys who might capture, or worse, torture her. By 2:30 a.m. he has exhausted himself. He takes a shower and crashes on the couch near the bullpen. At 5:00 he wakes with the sick feeling in his stomach still there. He goes to his desk to get the Satphone and brings it back with him to the couch. He usually waits for her to contact him, but he can't take it anymore. Please pick up he thinks as the phone rings and rings.

Kensi is on her bunk reading one of the books Deeks sent her trying to escape the events of the night before. It's not working. Her mind keeps leaping from the book back to the firefight they were caught in last night. Just as she's getting back into the book the Satphone that is right at her side starts to shrill. She knows she has to answer, but she doesn't want to. Whether it's Deeks or Hetty on the other end, she doesn't think she'll be able to keep her emotions in check. She can't fall apart, not here, and not now. She sits up with the phone in her lap and takes a breath trying to push down all the emotions that are right on the surface ready to bubble over.

"Hello," she answers briskly knowing she needs to keep the conversation short, especially if it's Deeks.

"Kensi, thank God," Deeks breathes a sigh of relief as he runs a hand through his hair and slouches back on the couch.

Kensi was right. Tears immediately begin to stream silently down her face.

"Deeks, I can't…I can't talk now…really bad day," she tries to get out without letting him hear that she is crying.

As she takes the phone from her ear to press the end button she hears a scared and frustrated, "Kensi Marie Blye don't," from Deeks.

"hang up," he finishes to the dead air after she has ended the call. He lets out a frustrated grunt as he lets his hand holding the phone drop in his lap. At least he knows she's alive.

As soon as she hangs up Kensi knows she has to call him back. First, because he will call her incessantly until she talks to him. Second, because she needs to talk to someone about what happened and there is no one she would rather talk to. She selects his programmed number and puts the phone back up to her ear as she leans back against the wall and pulls her knees to her chest.

"Talk to me," Deeks encourages softly when he answers her call.

Through tears she tells him, "We were in a firefight last night. We had to leave someone behind. I think he was already gone, but I'm not sure. I had to get myself out of there. I would have gone back if I could have. I wouldn't have left you," she says crying harder. "I mean I did leave you, but I didn't want to."

"When did you leave me Kens?" he asks not quite following.

"With Sidorov's men," she sniffles.

"Oh Kensi," he soothes wondering how long she has been holding this in or if he should have realized she was still dealing with emotions from what happened with Sidorov. "You think I didn't feel the way your hands shook as you checked me out, or that I didn't hear the tears in your voice when you told me I had to stay? I knew you didn't want to leave me there, just as much as I didn't want to stay there."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes pressing her mouth against her knees to cover a sob.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Deeks insists. "You were doing your job on that assignment. You were so strong that day. I need you to stay strong now. I need you to look out for yourself first, especially without Callen, Sam, or I there to back you up. Promise me that if you are in that situation again, you will save yourself. Promise me that Kensi," he implores leaning forward as if to emphasize his message.

"I promise. I don't want to die alone here," she chokes out thinking about Dom and about Renko.

"Baby girl, I know you feel alone, but I think about you all the time." Deeks' heart is breaking for her. He is also so angry that someone from their team is not with her, but he can't do anything about that at the moment. Right now he needs to help Kensi deal with her current situation and help her get in a better frame of mind. "Do me a favor and lie down," Deeks encourages.

Kensi does as he asks.

"Now scoot over so I can slide in behind you. Really, scoot over. I know how you hog the bed." His teasing brings a small smile to her face. "I'm sliding my arm around you and holding you close," he whispers.

She reminisces of their night together and him holding her. She thinks about the nights they slept side by side as Melissa and Justin. Those nights when he would reach for her in his sleep and even though she knew she shouldn't, she would let him hold her. She can almost feel his arms around her now and she begins to calm down.

"I need to pull it together before someone comes in. They already doubt my abilities to carry out this mission," Kensi confides in Deeks as she tries to relax still imagining his arms around her. She wipes her eyes with her free hand and takes a shaky breath.

"All that matters is that you know you are more than qualified to carry out your mission. I know Hetty wouldn't send you into anything you couldn't handle. You are the smartest, strongest, and bravest person I know. You are my Wonder Woman."

"Have I told you lately that I have the best boyfriend a girl could ask for?" she asks reaching under her pillow until her fingers curl around what she is looking for.

Her sentiment makes his heart swell. "That title will probably only last until we are together every day and you remember how much I annoy you," he teases.

She laughs, but the truth is he has many more good qualities than annoying ones.

"Want to know something funny?" she asks.

"What?"

"Monty's toy football wasn't in my care package, but I think I know where it is. Remember after Halloween when we decided to get back into running a few days a week to counteract the winter weight gain and I would leave my running shoes at your house?"

"Yeah," Deeks encourages her to go on.

"Well Monty kept putting toys in my shoes, probably so I would have to take them out and then I would be reminded that he would enjoy a walk or run too."

"It worked. He got to come most of the time. He's missing more toys now. I bet he keeps putting them in your shoes hoping you'll come on a walk with us. You know what else seems to be missing?" Deeks questions trying to keep the mood from going back to a sad place.

"No, what?" Kensi asks feigning innocence through sniffles that are becoming more sporadic.

"You mean you don't know anything about where a certain band t-shirt went?"

"It might have accidentally ended up in my bag when I was quickly packing in the armory," she admits nonchalantly as she pulls the shirt from under her pillow and clutches it against her chest.

"Accidentally, my foot," Deeks teases. "So now you don't only need your stuff, you need mine too?"

"It's my lucky charm. It's the only thing from home I had access to or time to grab," she shares openly.

"It was my lucky charm too," Deeks jokes. "I'm glad you took it."

"Deeks, it's getting too dangerous. I'm going to have to keep contact to only necessary communication," Kensi tells him not liking it, but knowing it needs to be that way.

"Okay," he agrees knowing that means her contact with home will only be mission related. He takes a breath and says what he's wanted to say for a long time. "Kensi, you mean everything to me. You are my family. "

"I've been writing letters," Kensi tells him quietly starting to cry harder again. "Everything I want you to know, the stuff that I can't say yet. You have to make sure you get the letters." She is so scared she may never see him again and so sad about what they are missing out on.

"Shh Shh Shh don't cry. We are not doing this. I only told you what you mean to me because I am ready to, no other reason," Deeks begins to get choked up. "You need to stay focused. You need to stay strong."

"I am," she assures him. "A few more minutes, then no more tears. I need you to hang up though. I can't," she tells him burying her face in his t-shirt.

"I will, but not while you're crying."

Deeks lies back down on the couch as he listens to Kensi find the resolve to stop crying.

"I'm fine," Kensi finally says softly. Then realizing her choice of words changes her statement. "I'm good. I'm focused. I can do this."

"Alright, I'll see you soon Wonder Woman," he tells her needing them both to believe it.

He hangs up the phone and gulps back tears running his hands over his face.

Kensi sets her watch for a mission briefing she has in an hour and curls up under her covers with the t-shirt thinking it's nice to be someone's baby girl again. His belief in her is giving her the strength to get through this.

Deeks stands up and angrily paces the office. He hates the he didn't completely succeed in making Kensi feel better. That's what he does. He makes her feel better when she's down. It's one thing he's actually really good at. He begins to type a proposal to Hetty about why one of them should be sent to back up Kensi, but then decides it's stupid and he will just talk to her in the morning.

He falls into a fitful sleep and wakes to the sound of Sam's daughter's voice asking, "Daddy, why is Deeks sleeping here?"

"I don't know. Go play with Uncle Callen in the gym," he instructs.

"Hey man," Deeks greets Sam as he sits up.

"Kensi okay?" Sam asks nodding to the Satphone on the table.

"Physically, yes," Deeks shares implying that emotionally she is not doing as well. "They had casualties today. She was pretty upset. I don't get why Hetty sent her alone. She's never done an overseas mission alone."

"She is with Granger," Sam reminds Deeks, to which the detective just rolls his eyes. "Did she sound focused? mission ready?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I think her head is still in it. Do you think I should talk to Hetty?"

"I know you want to. Callen and I questioned why Hetty sent just Kensi too, but Kensi is with Granger and he won't put her in the field if she isn't up to it. I honestly don't think talking to Hetty will do any good."

"Why didn't you warn us man? How do you and Michelle do it?" His eyes plead for answers on how to get through this.

"I know Callen and I teased you about it, but I didn't think you two were really going to go all the way there."

"That makes two of us. I mean I don't know how she went from being my partner who I respect, and have fun with, and sure I even think is hot, to being the woman that means everything to me."

"She might not be able to share her feelings yet, but I am pretty sure she feels the same way about you," Sam reveals knowing how Kensi is about sharing her feelings and hoping to help the detective.

"So, what do we do? It's not like we can take back these feelings."

"I'm not going to lie. It's not easy having two people in a relationship in this kind of work. If you want my opinion I think what you and Kensi have is worth figuring out and fighting for. From what I've seen you annoy her, but you annoy everyone. Kensi is also the happiest I've ever seen her when she is with you. You balance each other out. She calms you and brings you to a more serious level, and you get her to lighten up and think more outside the box. Whatever happens when Kensi gets back you don't bring it here," Sam reminds him referring to work. "Also, if you hurt her you know Callen and I will seriously kick your ass."

"And if she hurts me?"

"Then you didn't do something right and we'll still kick your ass," Sam teases.

"Thanks man, thanks," Deeks replies sarcastically.

"We're with you Deeks. We all want her home," Sam says sincerely. "I know what you're going through."

"It's killing me that I can't do anything to help her," Deeks confides. "I'm scared for her and there's nothing I can do."

"Keep the faith buddy: faith in God, faith in Hetty, faith in Kensi. She'll come home." Sam gives him a pat on the back as he gets up to go find his kids.


End file.
